Kimmett - Fun in the bedroom
by AbbieWalters
Summary: No plot just Kimmett having fun in there bedroom


_This goes out to StendanMoustache and Stormzzz and my new texting buddy Chels :)_

_Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in this_

Xxx

Emmett and Kieron had been working the early shift and they had been horny for each other since they had left the house this morning.

Once they had entered there home after finishing work they went in to there bedroom because they had to sort out there problem they have had since this morning.

Once they where in the bedroom they had stripped each other of there clothes and they had walked up to each other and they had started kissing each other passionately.

There tongues had touched one anothers and Emmett had stopped kissing Kieron and he started kissing the side of Kieron's neck and he had all so started sucking it.

Kieron had let out a soft moan and he placed his hands all over Emmett's body and he placed his hands on Emmett's bum cheeks and he squeezed them.

Emmett had stuck out his tongue and he was licking his way down Kieron's slim body and he had stopped at his nipples.

Emmett had placed his mouth around one of Kieron's nipples and he had started to suck on it and once he had stopped with that one he had started on the other one.

Once he had finished he had got down to his knees and he took hold of Kieron's cock and he had started sucking it so he was cleaning up the pre - cum that had formed there.

" Mmmm.. Emmett." moaned Kieron

Emmett had placed his hole mouth around Kieron's throbbing cock and he had started to suck him off faster.

" Oh god Emmett, don't stop." moaned Kieron

As soon as Emmett had felt Kieron's body tense he had stopped sucking him off and he stood up and he took hold of Kieron's hand and he told him to get on the bed while he got out a bag from the cupboard.

Once Emmett had got the bag he had went back over to the bed and he got on it and he knelt in front of Kieron.

" I'm going to place a blindfold over your eyes and I'm going to tie your hands to the bed post." smiled Emmett

" Oh god that sounds so good." replied Kieron

Emmett had got the blindfold out of the bag and he placed it over Kieron's eyes and he had tied it, he had got out some ties and he had placed Kieron's hands on the bed post and he had tied them on there.

Once Kieron was bound and he could not see, Emmett had put his hand back into the bag and he pulled out a tube of lube and a dildo that was the same size of Emmett's cock and he had placed lube all over it, he had spread Kieron's legs open and he had lined up the dildo in front of Kieron's hole.

Emmett had started to slowly push the dildo into Kieron's tight hole.

" Oh god Emmett your cock feels so good." moaned Kieron

" You like that." laughed Emmett

" Oh god yes." Kieron moaned louder

Emmett had started to push the dildo even deeper in to Kieron and Kieron had arched his back off the bed when he had felt the dildo hit his prostrate.

" Oh god Emmett don't stop." moaned Kieron

Emmett had started to move the dildo that was inside Kieron.

" Oh god I'm gonna cum." screamed Kieron

" Oh no your not, your gonna cum while I'm fucking you." smiled Kieron

" I thought you you where already fucking me ." asked Kieron

" Nope I'm not." laughed Emmett

Emmett had slowly pulled the dildo out of Kieron and he had took the blindfold off Kieron and he had showed him the dildo.

" Come on then Emmett, fuck me with your rock hard cock." smiled Kieron

Emmett had picked up the lube and he had squeezed it all over his throbbing cock and he had placed some on Kieron's hole.

Emmett had lined up his cock to Kieron's hole and he had slowly entered himself into Kieron's tight hole.

" Oh my god Kieron your so tight for me." laughed Emmett

" Of course I am." laughed Kieron

Emmett had started to fuck Kieron's hole harder and faster than he has ever done.

" Lie on your back Emmett, I wanna ride you." moaned Kieron

Emmett had stopped what he was doing and he laid down on the bed and Kieron got on top of him but he did not face Emmett

Once kierom was on top of Emmett he took hold of Emmett's cock and he shoved it back into his hole, but what Emmett didn't know was that Kieron had picked up the dildo that was in his arse not long ago and he had placed it inside of Emmett and he had turned on the vibrating dildo.

Emmett had started to moan when he felt something hit his prostate.

" Kieron how the hell did you manage to do that." asked Emmett

" I had just thought of it there." laughed Kieron

Emmett had picked up the pace and he fucked Kieron really hard and Kieron had started to move the dildo in and out of Emmett's hole.

" Oh god Kieron, I'm gonna cum." screamed Emmett

" Me too." screamed Kieron

Emmett had came first and he rode out his orgasim into Kieron and with Kieron tugging on his cock he had came not long after Emmett.

Kieron had slowly pulled out the dildo out of Emmett's hole and he slowly took hold of Emmett's cock and pulled it out of himself.

Kieron had fell back on the bed and he faced Emmett and they had started kissing and they had fell to sleep right away

_Thank you for reading this _

_Please reviwe to tell me what you think of it _

_Abbie _


End file.
